prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Steinbolt
Fabian Puregger is a Swedish professional wrestler of Austrian decent, best known by his ring name Steinbolt. He works regularly throughout the independent wrestling promotions Europe. Steinbolt is best known for his work in GBG Wrestling where he became a GBG Wrestling Champion. Steinbolt also currently works for Maximum Wrestling where he is a former Maximum Champion. Professional wrestling career Puregger made his career debut in June 2010. Since then, he has wrestled for numerous independent promotions throughout Europe including STHLM Wrestling, Svensk Wrestling Syd, Fight Club Finland, All Star Wrestling, Union Of European Wrestling Alliances, Dansk Pro Wrestling, Norwegian Wrestling Federation, Pro Wrestling Fighters and Maximum Wrestling. GBG Wrestling (2010-present) Puregger debuted on June 19, 2010 under his ring name Steinbolt at the GBG Dungeon TV Special held in Göteborg, Sweden in a match won by Hank Havoc. During the following month on July 2 at GBG July Mayhem, Steinbolt won a fatal four-way match against Manimal, Teen Wolf and Twiggy. During 2011, Steinbolt wrestled only twice. He returned in January 2012 and wrestled four matches during the months of January, April, September and November. It was during the months of September and November in which Steinbolt wrestled in title matchs for the GBG Wrestling Championship. On September 1 at GBG Night Of Thunder, Steinbolt's first title match was won by the champion Hank Havoc. Steibolt's second title match was on November 17, 2012 at the GBG Title Elimination Tournament, where he won the GBG Wrestling title from Conny Mejsel. Steinbolt defended the title only twice during the following year in 2013, first against Teen Wolf at GBG Ultimate Vengeance and lastly against Conny Mejsel in a rematch at GBG Extreme Vendetta. On June 28, 2014, Steinbolt lost the GBG Wrestling Championship to Conny Mejsel at GBG Death Match. During 2015, Steinbolt wrestled in a variety of different matches, however none of these included further title opportunities. He continued his GBG career in 2016 beginning his year with a victory on February 13 at GBG End Of The Road wrestling his previous championship rival Conny Mejsel in what was dubbed as Mejsel's Retirement Match. Two months later on April 2, 2016, Steinbolt won a royal rumble match at GBG Gothenburg Rumble. STHLM Wrestling (2010-present) Steinbolt debuted on December 4, 2010 in a Three Way Match won by Manimal against Steinbolt and Teen Wolf. Steinbolt returned in 2011 at STHLM Payback 7 held on May 14, defeating Aguila Roja in a stretcher match. Steinbolt also wrestled in a seven-man gauntlet match won by Don Kalif. On September 2 at STHLM Torpedos Of Truth, Steinbolt wrestled in a singles match won by Hank Havoc. On August 4, 2012, Steinbolt was set to meet Wrangel STHLM Slödderslakt. The outcome of the intended match was inconclusive. Steinbolt returned the following year in 2013 at STHLM Survival held on May 11. There he defeated TNT. During April 2014, Steinbolt joined a title hunt for the Swedish Heavyweight Championship. This began on April 26 at STHLM Elimination 1, where he won the first round of the 1 Contendership Tournament, first defeating Redline Robin. Steinbolt was eliminated in the semi final match against Huckleberry Sinn. During the course of 2015, Steinbolt wrestled five matches between the months of April to October, mostly as a tag team competitor. Steinbolt returned to singles action, joining in the title hunt for the vacant STHLM Wrestling Championship on February 6 in a 30 Man Royal Rumble Match won by The Beast. Maximum Wrestling (2014-present) Steinbolt debuted on December 6, 2014 in a Street Fight won by Demolition Davies. He wrestled Davies in a regular singles match on this same date, again won by Demolition Davies by disqualification. Steinbolt returned the following year in 2015 on June 13, competing in a Maximum Title Tournament. He won the first round, defeating Markus Antonius. Advancing to the semi final, Steinbolt won a four-way match against Andre Trucker, Apu Singh and Leon van Gasteren. Four months later on October 16, the tournament final was held in which Steinbolt defeated Michael Schenkenberg to win the vacant Maximum Championship. On January 16, Steinbolt retained the title against Demolition Davies. Three months later at Maximum Wrestling, Steinbolt successfully defended the title against Leon van Gasteren. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Hammerdown'' (Burning Hammer) :*''Steinbomb'' *'Signature moves' :*Steamroller :*Dead lift gutwrench suplex :*Olympic slam :*Flying knee from the middle rope :*"Throat smash" *'Nicknames' :*''"The Biceps Express"'' :*''"The Express Train from Hell"'' :*''"The Supreme Swede"'' :*''"The Hammer Of The North"'' Championships and accomplishments *'GBG Wrestling' :*GBG Wrestling Championship *'Maximum Wrestling' :*Maximum Wrestling Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:2010 debuts Category:Austrian wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Living people Category:Fight Club Finland alumni Category:GBG Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Wrestling current roster Category:STHLM Wrestling alumni Category:Svensk Wrestling Syd alumni Category:Male wrestlers